This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Saponins are a class of natural products possessing diverse biological activities. Of these, the anticancer activity of saponins have not been well explored. In our study, the mechanistic action of saponins in particular the dual function in triggering autophagy and apoptosis will be of our great interest.